


Tell Me

by Harringrovefic



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harringrovefic/pseuds/Harringrovefic
Summary: “I don’t know what you expected Harrington. I’m not some bitch. I’m not here to be your wife.”“Ok, B. That’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?” Steve leans in and kisses Billy’s cheek.He feels overwhelmed and tries, uses his last ditch effort to get Steve to run like Billy wants to.





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in all of five minutes but I hope someone enjoys it : ) I wonder how long ima be stuck on this whole bullshit thing...

“I don’t know what you expected Harrington. I’m not some bitch. I’m not here to be your wife.”

“Ok, B. That’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?” Steve leans in and kisses Billy’s cheek. 

Billy stands there, one hand behind him on the knob to Steve’s front door, the other hanging at his side. He’s looking at Steve like he just spoke in tongues or some shit.

There’s a long silence that they both know is Steve’s to break. He does. 

“Oh did you expect me to be upset? Kick you out? Tell you we’re done? That you can forget about whatever this is?” Steve questions, voice dripping with sarcasm but it’s the kind that knows Billy so well.

“Hurt them first, right babe?” Steve’s posturing. He’s getting closer and closer to Billy, arms folded over his chest and never breaking eye contact. 

“The little shit show that you’re trying to start isn’t gonna happen. Do you honestly think I don’t know what I felt upstairs in that bedroom? When we make love? When we shoot the shit at the quarry at four in the morning because I can’t sleep? Baby, you may fool everyone else, even me in the past, but you’re damn sure not fooling me now.”

Billy’s losing his resolve, blinking as if in confusion. And maybe he is confused. Confused that his routine didn’t work. He’s been using it for years. A three step plan. 

1\. Be an asshole  
2\. Go harder if they don’t take the bait  
3\. Pretend you don’t care when they leave until you convince yourself you don’t

But Billy seemed forever stuck on part two when it came to Steve. No matter how hard he tried, the kid wouldn’t fucking leave. 

Steve takes Billy’s face in his hands. “I fucking love your dumb ass and I know you love me too. So it’s cool that you don’t want to cuddle tonight. I know you’re scared. I’m scared too but it’s gonna be ok, baby. I’ll see you at school tomorrow, I’ll bring you a sandwich and somethin’ sweet, and we’ll come home and make love just like we always do. I’m not going anywhere.”

Billy feels the tears in his eyes, the ache in his heart but it’s the good kind. The kind that made him jump out that bed just moments ago and run for the hills. Run for Neil and what he knows best: the bad kind of heartache. He feels overwhelmed and tries, uses his last ditch effort to get Steve to run like Billy wants to. 

He goes in for the kill. 

“That’s bullshit.” He thinks he’s done it. But he takes it just a step further cause this is Harrington's resilient ass. 

“You’ve got a nice dick, a nice ass, a nice mouth and that’s about all I see.” He waits for the hurt, the betrayal to take over Steve’s warm, loving eyes that burn Billy almost worse than his just as warm and loving hands do right now. But amusement is all that appears in those eyes. And a smirk appears to match it. 

“Then tell me.” Steve says. 

“Tell you what?” Billy almost whimpers, knowing he’s already defeated.

“That you don’t love me.” 

“...”

A Kiss.

“Goodnight, B.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments and find me on tumblr @Harringrovefics and @Maccirlce


End file.
